


Pillow fort romance

by avengerskye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: Josie, Lizzie and Hope agreed to have a sleepover days ago, but Hope gets caught up in a mission with the twins' father.She joins them two hours late. Lizzie is asleep, but Josie is still waiting for her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 42
Kudos: 339





	Pillow fort romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowheelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowheelies/gifts).



> Hi!!
> 
> So this is a one shot I wrote as an apology to Rainbowheelies... Apparently I've been a little mean this week (not that much...).
> 
> Well, I hope you all will enjoy this too!

Hope quickly walks into the kitchen of the Salvatore school. The tribrid is already so late to her sleepover with the Saltzman twins. A quick look at the clock on the wall tells her she's more than two hours late now, and it makes her curse under her breath. Lizzie is probably beyond mad by now, and Josie must be so disappointed. Damn you, Dr. Saltzman! He could have handled that situation alone for once.

Popcorn for Josie, chocolate for Lizzie, gummy worms for herself, and three cans of soda for them all. 

As soon as she has everything, Hope sprints out of the kitchen. It takes her a little less than two minutes to get to the twins' room, and when she gets there, the tribrid quickly knocks on the door. It takes a couple of seconds before the door opens, and during that time Hope tries to not let anything fall from her arms. When it opens though, it's so sudden that the tribrid quickly lifts her head and lets everything but the bowl of popcorn fall to the floor. The brunette who just opened the door chuckles and quickly crouches down to gather everything. 

"Josie…" Hope says, words stuck in her throat.

"Come in, and be quiet, Lizzie's asleep."

The older girl quickly nods as Josie lets her in. The brunette puts the chocolate, candies and sodas on her desk. A movie is playing on the TV with almost no volume on. The blonde twin is sound asleep in her own bed. Hope feels so bad when she sees the set up on the floor. Her friends made a pillow fort for her. They even hanged little green lights, and it all looked so cute that it almost made Hope tear up. 

"We wanted to give you a taste of our childhood." Josie whispers as she walks by Hope, and sits on her bed. "Lizzie was mad at you for not showing up, she said, and I quote : 'Fuck this. I'm done.' And then she went to bed."

Hope winces as she hears the brunette's words. With lots of precaution, she sets the popcorn on Josie's desk. Then, the tribrid gives Josie a sorry smile as she goes to sit next to her. The brunette is looking at her with a weird glint in her eyes, something Hope doesn't really understand. 

"I'm sorry." The auburn haired girl whispers. "I didn't mean to ditch you. I was heading here when-"

"When my father decided to take you on a super secret mission. I know." Josie sighs. "Let's watch a movie."

Hope quickly nods. "Okay, but we're so watching it in the pillow fort. I never did that as a kid."

The brunette softly smiles, she knows full well Hope never did that before. She shakes her head with fondness before standing up and offering her hand to Hope. The tribrid takes it as she stands up, and willingly follows Josie in the pillow fort. It takes no time for the brunette to cuddle into Hope's side when they're both laying in the fort. The Mikaelson girl holds her close, and sighs. 

"You're not mad at me?" She asks, not even sure if she wants to know.

"I am not. I know you pretty much didn't have a choice." The brunette buries her head in Hope's neck. "Lizzie on the other hand…"

Hope groans quietly. "I'll deal with her tomorrow."

Josie pulls away from where she was hiding in Hope's neck. She looks up at the Mikaelson girl, a fond smile playing on her lips. Then, she rolls over until she's laying on her back, this way she can reach the remote. The brunette goes back to Netflix's main page, and says nothing as she looks for a movie. Hope lets her handle it, she trusts Josie's taste in movies. Her eyes are not on the screen, instead she lets them wander to her friend laying on the pillows next to her. 

Hope loves the fuzzy feeling she gets in her chest whenever Josie's close. She feels calm, at peace. She feels like she can breath better, like the brunette makes her whole life better. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Josie doesn't expect much from her. The brunette never asks for anything, is never mad when she has to ditch their plans. That's the part that makes Hope uneasy. She feels like she's taking advantage of Josie's good heart.

The movie starts, but Hope doesn't pay much attention to it. She prefers to focus her attention on the way Josie snuggled back into her. On how good her hair smell. The tribrid knows this is normal behavior for the brunette. Josie is like that, she's a touchy person. But the way the Saltzman girl holds onto her has a tendency to leave Hope's head spinning. The Mikaelson girl gently plays with brunette locks, careful to not disturb her friend. The soft gesture gets a satisfied sigh out of Josie, and she just snuggles impossibly closer to Hope. 

"You're not even watching the movie." Josie complains.

Hope freezes. "Sorry."

The brunette pauses the movie, and then she moves out of Hope's hold. Then, she sits up and looks down at Hope. After a couple of seconds, the tribrid decides to sit too. They look each other in the eyes, and the Mikaelson girl wonders what's bound to happen now.

"Did you put yourself in danger again?" Josie asks. Hope opens her mouth to answer, but the brunette quickly lifts a hand to stop her. "Actually… Don't answer that. I really don't wanna know."

"Why did you ask then?" Hope softly asks, silently praying she won't upset Josie.

"Because I worry about you!" The brunette angrily says. Then, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I don't wanna fight with you. I... "

"You?" Hope impatiently says back. 

"I care about you." Josie decides to say. "I care about you and it's scary, because I feel like you don't even care about yourself."

"You're wrong." Hope firmly says. "I-I used to not really care what would happen to me, but I do now. I have people to come back to… I have you."

The tribrid watches as Josie's eyes fill with tears. She just hopes she said the right thing. Relief washes over her when the brunette takes her hand in hers. 

"Hope… Can I kiss you?"

A faint nod is all it takes before Josie leans in an softly brushes her lips on Hope's. The faint, barely touch of their lips isn't enough for the tribrid though. She places one of her hands on the back of Josie's neck, pulling her closer and pressing their lips more firmly against each other. The brunette sighs and lets herself completely go. She's been dying to discover the taste of Hope's lips for years. Dying to feel the tribrid's hands on her, and now that one of Hope's hand rests on her neck and the other is on her waist, Josie knows just why it's been such an obsessive thought.

Softly, Hope pulls away, leaving Josie a little dizzy from their passionate lock of lips. The Mikaelson girl doesn't leave the brunette any time to recover though. Gently, Hope pulls Josie by the waist until the Saltzman girl is sitting in her lap. Their lips connect again, but only for a fleeting moment, because suddenly there's noises in the room.

"Oh my god!" Lizzie says, horrified. "Tell me the two of you are not making out in the pillow fort!"


End file.
